Downers and Highs
by CharxJay
Summary: Austin has been dropped from his label. It has been rumoured to be caused by a romance between him and Ally, a singer signed onto another label. But the truth is just a little darker then that. Contains Mentions/Scenes of: Drug Use, Depression/Self Harm, Death and Some Sexual Themes also contains an OC. This is not an Auslly story, this is due to personal reasons, for those asking.
1. First Day, First Impressions

Paige was outside the school; her younger brother had already gone in. He was eager to start the new school as a freshman. She wasn't too much. It's not like she didn't have anyone, she did have her brother, but she was a senior so she would have no one in her classes. That wasn't anything new, at least, not since six months ago when she started to distance herself from all her friends and even her family. Letting out a small sigh she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, thinking she would just go in when the bell rang and just use the excuse of being new.

Chatter, she could hear chatter of people and their group of friends as they walked into the school. Pulling on her sleeves she pulled on her backpack onto her back and lowered her head.

"Hey. " Rang a voice it sounded like her cousin. But he lived in… Oh he lived in Miami. "She looks like a cousin of mine."

"Yeah? Who?" Questioned a female voice "Hey, Austin what are you doing?"

"Hello." Spoke another male voice as a shadow came into view of Paige. Looking up, Paige saw a guy with blond hair. He was smiling at her and he did look a little bit familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Hi. Am I in the way?" She questioned, even though she knew she was standing to the side of the school doors.

"No, I just wanted to say hi. Are you new to this school? If so I am Austin. Austin Moon." He spoke with a small grin.

"Austin Moon?" Paige mused, tilting her head to the side. Little stands of her short auburn hair falling into her eyes before adding, "Friends with Dez?"

"Yes, I am." He replied and what she was guessing where his friends came up behind him. And of course one of them was Dez.

"Paige it is you. So good to see you again." Dez said as he engulfed her into a tight hug. When she was put down, she pulled down her sleeves that rode up.

"Same goes to you Dez. I haven't seen you in six months. It's been a long time." She gave a small sad nod and he had done the same.

Next thing the bell rang and she quickly mumbled a small 'I got to get to class.' and hurried off into the school. A little bit glad that she had most likely avoided the question he was bound to ask. ' _Are you okay?_ ' or ' _How are you doing?'_ because she couldn't answer that truthfully. 

She walked to each class in a bit of a hurry, it was English now and she didn't exactly feel like being too late. A little late is fine in her books. Walking into the class she went to the back and took a seat, dropping her bag by her feet as she grabbed out her books and a pen. Soon the teacher began to do a name call and she started to tap her pen against the desk. It was a nervous habit she had and could never seem to shake. Something always needed to tap. Roll call was done and the teacher started to dictate what the lesson plan for the year was. Paige took notes every now and then when a piece of paper landed on her desk from beside. A soft sigh left her lips and she opened it.

'Hey there Paige – A.M '

Clicking her pen, she wrote 'Hey. You know passing notes is bad right? – P.W' before sending it back

'I know. But I want to tell you. I can see your pack of smokes hanging out – A.M' the note came back with, making her drop it upon her desk and check her bag. Cursing a bit under her breath she saw it too and pushed it further down into her bag. Getting into trouble on the first day of school was not something she would want, nor does she want her mother to find out about her stress reliever.

'Thank you. Don't want to get into trouble. Thanks for that. – P.W'

'Don't worry about it. Wait after class and I can show you around. I have a free period. – A.M'

'You would help the poor new girl. – P.W'

'Yes I would. So is that a yes? – A.M'

'I do have a free period next too. So…yes. P.W' 

Paige smiled a little bit herself as she sent it back. Maybe she could start to make friends again and not just her brother. Her mother would be proud of that. _'Oh, you're making friends. How wonderful. I told you moving here would be a good idea.'_ She was sure her mother would say. Class ended and Paige had stayed in her seat as everyone filed out. She was taking her time to put her things in her bag when someone sat on her desk.

"That's considered rude in some countries." Paige commented off handily, it was always something her father would always tell her and her brother whenever they sat or stood on the tables at home. So, it was kind of wired into her. Not that she minded. Putting her bag on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Austin… Right… The initials… She should have put it together.

"Come on. Right, time to show you around the school." He spoke with a mischievous smile that made her wonder if he was actually going to show her around, or if he was going to do something else. She flashed him a quick smile, thinking, let's take the risk.

"Okay. Show me." She replied with an equally mischievous look, and gestured her hand for him to lead the way. Of which he did, just a step or two ahead of her. As she followed him, he pointed out rooms, naming them, as well as naming a few people. Using one of the back doors, he exited the school and she followed wanting to know where this leaded.

"We are leaving school grounds now. You can back out now. What do you have last? Because I have Home Ec, and don't want to go." Austin said as he turned to face her. Obviously asking her to continue following him if she wants too, and not because if any other reasons.

"Okay. I have the same class. Not my favourite subject. So continue to lead the way. It won't exactly be the first time I've done this.


	2. Out of School Fun TImes

Austin had leaded her towards a small park, a few blocks away from the school and went and sat down on a swing. She had done the same, sitting in the one next to him. He reclined and started to swing, Paige ended up doing the same. It was nice out, the sun was shining and a soft breeze was passing its way by. A few minutes passed before she heard him speak.

"So, there's gonna be a party this weekend. To celebrate being seniors and the last year of school. Wanna go to it? It's on the same night as the senior night at school… Just to let you know."

Paige swung as she thought. Go to school for a senior get together, or go to party? She knew what her brother would say; Party. "Yeah I would like too. It better not be a drag though, otherwise I will leave it."

"It won't be a drag, I'll be there." He replied with a cocky smile and she couldn't help the playful laugh that left her.

"Oh I bet you are the life of the party. Singing, getting everyone in a dancing mood."

"I would… but I'm not allowed to perform anymore. Jimmy, the guy who signed me he said he would ruin my career if I continued to perform."

"What? Is that because of what you did at the award show?" She mused with a little tilt of her head as she came to a stop, tip of her toes digging into the ground a bit.

He gave a small cold laugh and shook his head. "No, that was a cover up. A shit one at that as she apparently did have feelings for me. And she didn't know that I was going to do that. I was actually dropped a week before due to reasons I am not allowed to discuss. But we are letting the media use that as the excuse, you know, because she is signed onto a competing label."

Lips turning down in a frown, Paige replied "Well he lost a great performer and will live to regret it. I know he will."

"That's what my friends say."

"That's because it's the truth. Whatever the reason he had for dropping you, he will still regret it." She gave him a quick smile; pulling her bag in front of her she opened it up and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" She asked as she pulled one out and put it in between her lips before holding out to him. He gave a small nod and took one out, lighting it up with the lighter from the pack. After he lit up his one he handed the lighter to Paige and she lit up hers before putting it away in her bag. They sat there just taking in drags of their smokes, blowing it out in puffs and making small chat. It was possibly an hour before Austin's phone went off. He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone and read it.

"Ally, she's obviously in our Home Ec class. She just texted me; 'Where are you? And have you seen the new girl?' " Austin said looking up from his phone "Don't worry, I just texted her back 'I didn't feel too well and went home. And new girl was heading to the bathroom last I saw her.' "

"Hopefully she will believe that. Not that she would care about me." Paige spoke and pulled at her sleeves. Climbing off the swing she put her bag back on her shoulders. "Wanna walk back? My car is there, and I can just flick a text to my brother and see if he can find some other way back home?" She mused with a small nod in the direction of which they had come.

Austin gave a small shrug and nodded. "Sure, why not."

Grinning Paige started to lead the way back to the school. Her car was parked near the exit, she always felt safer having her car near it. To her it meant that she could escape easier. As they walked they talked a bit more and she flicked her brother a text about him needing to get another way home. She made up an excuse about questioning about a dance club. Reaching her car she unlocked the doors and got in the driver's side and Austin got in the passengers. Starting up the car, she heard the radio turn on. The host's voice seemed to be promoting something.

 _'…_ _The new music factory has a big star, Ally Dawson teaching there as well as her rumoured boyfriend and former Jimmy Starr artist Austin Moon…_ ' It cut off when she switched it to play whatever CD was resting in the player.

"Is my place okay? My mother is at work, so no need to worry about a narking parent." Paige questioned as she pulled out of the school and onto the road. In the corner of her eye she saw him give a small nod. "Hey, just ignore the media. Media is full of assholes, I would know. They tried to make my dad look bad."

"Sometimes it's hard."

"I understand."

Arriving at her place she led him in, dropping her bag in her room. She still had a few boxes still full. Mainly because they were full of her dad's things and she isn't sure if she can go through it yet. Austin dropped his bag next to hers. Paige gave him a quick tour of the small house, there was her room, her brothers and her mothers, the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom. It wasn't much but it was what they could afford. "Want something to eat? We have some chips? Fruit; we have a few apples, a banana and oranges?" Paige said as she opened up the fridge and got out a bit of leftover Mac 'n Cheese. Popping it in the microwave and setting it on a timer. "Help yourself. Cups are down there if you want a drink." She pointed to the cupboard next to the microwave.


	3. Parties and Annoyed Friends

It was now the weekend and Paige was getting ready for the party. Austin had said he would pick her up at eight. Over the week she had joined the dance club at the school, made friends with the rest of Austin and Dez's gang. So it was Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin and Paige who hang out together. On the second day, she made a trip with her brother to the mall and they checked out the Music Factory. Jake, signed up for some piano lessons. That had made her smile, he had stopped when their father died and now he was taking it up again. It made her happy. The rest of the week had gone by just as it would. Soon it turned eight and she had informed Jake of where she was going and how to contact her if needed. The knock on the door informed her of Austin's arrival. She opened it and pulled her jacket around her more as a quick breeze of cold air blew by.

"Ready to party?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied with a small nod and headed towards his car after him.

Arriving at the party, they could hear the music blaring as they parked. She climbed out of the car started to head in, Austin not too far behind. "If we split up and you need help, call out my name, or send me text." He spoke in a quiet voice behind her.

"Yeah, but you do the same." Paige counted with a quick nod as they walked into house.

"Yes ma'am." Austin replied with a light laugh, earning a light hit on the shoulder from Paige. 

For the most of the party, they did stay together. They only split up to get drinks or to go to the bathroom. The former star was currently off with a friend and out of sight. Leaving her by the kitchen with her drink in her hand, she didn't really know anyone here. She took a few sips of her drink when she saw a familiar burst of coloured clothing, followed by two others. Waving her hand a bit, she called their names and motioned for them to come over. When they walked over, they didn't look happy.

"Where the hell is Austin?" Ally quickly asked, her tone a mix of pissed off and worried.

Paige was a taken back by her tone. "He's here. Why?"

"Where?"

"With a friend of his, I think his name was Justin."

The look on Ally's face told her, that she didn't like him. "Where did they go?"

"Why do you need to know? Not like you're his girlfriend." Paige retorted with a small smirk.

"He needs to convince the Spanish teacher to let him pass." Trish spoke up.

"Uh… He did pass. He can speak Spanish well. You know kind of a perk of having a Spanish speaking friend and taking the class."

"But he was speaking it poorly and he missed the test."

"Nope. Last I knew I drove him to that test this morning. It was a mad rush because he was stuck in the Factory. Maybe he didn't tell you to surprise you on Monday."

"Ally? Trish? Dez? I thought you guys where at the school." Austin questioned as he walked back, grabbing hold Paige's cup and taking a small sip from it.

"Never mind. Goodbye Austin. See you at school." Ally replied and stormed off with a bit of a huff, Trish followed.

"Still on for filming tomorrow?" Dez asked and Austin gave a nod in return. The tall redhead smiled. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes you will." 

Other than that, the party went on fairly well. Austin hadn't drunken much, and he generally drunk soda, unlike Paige, who had mixes of spirits in her drinks. So by the end of the night, to say she was a bit drunk would be correct. Austin drove her home, and she fell asleep in the passenger's side. When they reached her place, he gently woke her up and decided to help her to her room, without disturbing her family.

"Thank you." She murmured as he laid her down upon her bed.

"It wasn't a problem." He murmured back "See you on Monday."


	4. Bad Dreams and Hangouts

_There was a silver car sitting outside the little house, with a seventeen year old girl in the passenger seat. Her long red hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She was picking at her nails as she waited; her father had gone in and told her to wait while he went in. And that is what she was doing, but it had been five minutes and she is sure she can hear arguing but decided to ignore it. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the door, opening them up when the door from the house opened, giving off a light. A smile spread across her lips when she saw her father walking towards the car but it quickly faded when a gunshot could be heard and her father fell to his knees. Eyes widened in shock and she struggled to get the door open but eventually got there and running to her dad. She turned him so that she was able to see his face, it was a little bruised from hitting the pavement and a trickle of blood started come from the corner of his lips._

"Dad. Stay with me, okay. Stay with me, you have too." _She croaked out through her tears as she fumbled for her phone one handily. Able to get her phone out she quickly dialled 911 and tried to keep her father awake._

 _It was minutes before the redhead could see the red and blue lights flashing, and she knew it was too late. Her father had gone limp and she could no longer see him breathing. The last thing he told her ringing in her ears '_ I'm sorry, Paige. I love you _.' A cop and paramedic quickly rushed to her. The paramedic came over only to confirm what she knew. Another few minutes passed and her mother came by, she came running at her._

Paige sat up quickly in her bed, her breathing a bit heavy as she pulled her legs in on herself. She realised she was still in what she wore to the party. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she let out a small sigh.

"Paige?" Her brother's voice questioned, it sounded as though he was on her floor. Flicking on her lamp, sure enough, there he was. Slowly getting up and wrapping the blanket around him.

"What are you doing in my room?" She questioned with a puzzled look on her face, putting her head into her hands.

"I know what happens when you drink, when you go to sleep." He spoke with a quick yawn. "I know you get bad dreams. And, I'm guessing since… you know. That is what they would be about. I wanted to make sure you would be okay. Is that allowed?" He tried to make a small joke to lighten the little darkness that filled the air.

"Thank you. And, yeah it was about that. But I'm okay. I am, trust me." She replied with a weak smile. Jake shook his head a bit before going and sitting next to his sister, giving her a side hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I probably should learn to not lie to you, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, because I can tell especially about that. Remember, you can talk to me about it if you need to talk. You know where my room is. "

Paige nodded, "I do." Letting out another small sigh she pulled at the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "Now, just go back to bed. I will be okay. I need to change out of my clothes and something a little more for bed. Because if right now, my head pounding is a sign of what my hangover is going to be like, I'm going to be in it for a while."

Jake laughed a little "Yeah, I'll make you breakfast for you then. Mum has work tomorrow too."

Paige gave a small nod and went over to her drawers. Jake left her room, saying a quick 'Have a good sleep.' before he shut her door, leaving her alone to change into a pair of pyjama pants and a long sleeved top. She then climbed back into her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders before she turned off the lamp and falling asleep.

Morning came around and Paige was lying in bed, her breakfast sitting on the table next to her bed. It was just some eggs on toast. She sat up to eat before lying back down in her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before she reached over for her notebook. Opening it up she turned it a fresh page and grabbed a pen. A small sigh left her as she began to write, the words flowing one after the other. She had filled up a few pages before her phone went off; letting out a small groan she moved to get it from her pocket. Unlocking her phone she saw it was a text from Ally. _Wow_ , she thought. Maybe her comment didn't hurt her as much, not that it was the intention. She was just stating the truth after all.

 **Ally:** Sorry about last night. I was a bit out of line there. Maybe it was just the thought of not being there with all my friends. Forgive me?

 **Paige:** That's okay. I may have been myself out of line. I forgive you.

 **Ally:** Cool. Wanna hang out today? It's cool if you don't want too.

 **Paige:** Sure, when and where?

 **Ally:** One and the movies?

 **Paige:** Yeah. Sounds like a good plan. Name the theatre and I will be there. :)

 **Ally:** Will do. I'll pick the movie? And you choose where we go after?

 **Paige:** Yep. Just make sure it's gonna be a good one.

Paige smiled a little and put her phone aside, thankful that she didn't cause a disruption in her and Ally's friendship and she is able to amend what happened. To pass the time between now and one, she decided to take a long shower and change into something nice. She ended up wearing a band tank top, a pair of black ripped jeans and her jacket. She brushed her hair, not that it took long it barely just touched her shoulders before doing some simple make-up. She applied mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Her basic everyday look as she liked to call it. Twenty minutes to one and she headed off. Leaving a note for her brother about where she was. The drive was slow but she made it and saw Ally waiting outside. Parking, she got out and locked her car.

"Hey Ally. So what are we seeing?" Paige asked as she walked up to Ally with a smile.

"We are seeing 'Maze Runner'. The book was good so I'm betting the movie should be just as good." Ally replied, handing over a ticket. Paige took it with small nod as Ally walked in, the redhead following behind.

"Yeah, the book was great. I have been dying to go it but just haven't found the time or had the energy."

"That's great then. It also means I picked a good one."


	5. Karaoke Night With Ally

The movie ended and they left to go to this Karaoke bar place. Paige's brother apparently went on a date there and liked it. So that is where they were heading in Paige's car as Ally had walked there. Finding a spot to park they got out and headed in. Getting in and seated, they ordered a set of Buffalo wings each. They talked about the movie and how they are getting on with school. It was a really nice talk and Paige liked it.

"Why don't you go up there?" Paige mused with a light smirk upon her lips.

"I think that would be classed as cheating. Wouldn't it? I am on a label." Ally replied

"So what? Say I go up, you do too?" She countered taking a sip of her drink.

Ally pursed her lips a bit in thought. "Okay. I guess I can do that. Wanna sign us up?"

"Yeah." Paige nodded before going to sign them up for a slot. After she did that she went and sat back down. "Ooo the performers are about to start." She grinned and picked up a wing and began to eat it. Ally was carefully eating hers, like she didn't want to get messy. The redhead had to try and suppress a laugh that was forming. There were some good performers and some… not so great. But it was all in the name of fun and she always cheered at the end of everyone's songs.

"And now, with Austin Moon's; Can you feel it. Flermy McGergin." The hostess announced and a guy with a very rugged beard came on stage. She had to cringe at what he was wearing. There was a bit of cheering before the music started and he started singing. Paige nearly choked on her bite of food she had in her mouth. Ally clapped her back and asking "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good." Paige replied with a small nod and finished off with one more little cough. "Just… He's very good."

"I know, sound almost just like him" The brunette commented. Paige had to make sure she didn't do a face palm. _Almost?_ She couldn't believe it.

Ally had went up and sung one of Austin's songs, ' _Upside Down'_ and she didn't do too bad a job in Paige's opinion and now it was her turn. She was a little bit nervous, being more of a dancer then a singer did give her a bit more nerves then if she was going up to dance. But nonetheless she got up and the music for _'In the End'_ from the band Black Veil Brides started. She sang along, with her own little spin of it of course. It wasn't that much different. The song ended and she took a bow before going and sitting back with Ally who was now just finishing off her food.

"Wanna stay longer, or go?" She questioned with a small smile, playing with the napkin she had.

"We can go." Ally replied and stood up, pushing in her chair.

"Cool, and while we're in the car, you can tell me about all the cute guys in this town." Paige said as she herself stood up and pushed her chair in. "And girls… If you want too that is." She added.

Ally nodded and headed out, Paige was not far behind. She made a stop by Flermy's table. Placing her hands down on the table she placed a mischievous smile, it was almost seductive. "Hey hotstuff, see you tomorrow." She spoke with a wink before walking off and following Ally's back to her car. They drove off, Ally talked about all the cute boys she knew off, including Austin and Paige listened and asked questions when she felt it was needed. This was nice in Paige's mind. At least she hadn't ruined the friendship that they started. Hopefully they could stay like this, good friends. She needed friends again, for both her mother's sake and hers.


	6. Secret Identity Not Really

It was Monday; the day went by fairly quickly now that she knew her way around. On her and Austin's free period they sat in her car and just listening to bands like All Time Low, Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens. Both singing their hearts out along to the lyrics, some air guitar was done. In the few minutes before they needed to go back in they shared a smoke. Now they were heading into their Home Ec class, giving them a quick spray of Austin's Axe body spray each to get rid of the remaining smell of the cigarettes. They sat down in their seats and waited for the teacher to tell them what they were doing for period. The lesson dragged on, but Paige jotted down notes so that it did look like she was learning. At the end of the lesson the teacher put up a list of things that everyone had to pick from. She said it was for next week's lesson about budgeting and that they should start thinking about it and who we would want to do it with. The list consisted of:

 **Retirement**

 **Baby Shower**

 **Bar Mitzvah**

 **Buying a house**

 **Wedding**

The bell rung, signalling the end of class and everyone started filling out while she finished writing down the list. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked up and saw Austin.

"Hey. Don't you have to go to the Music Factory today? You can't wait around for me." The redhead mused with a small tilt of her head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if I can come around tonight. I want to talk to you, well ask you something and didn't want to do it at school." The blond male replied, a little bit of fear hidden behind his eyes.

"Okay. That is cool. I'll be making dinner. Wanna stay for it?" She asked and packed up her bag.

"Yes I do."

"Great. See you then." She said and headed out with Austin behind her before he went and caught up with Ally, Trish and Dez. She had a feeling she knew what it was about. Paige headed home with Jake, telling him about Austin coming over tonight and asking if he knew what their mother was up to that night. Apparently she had a date with one of her nurses. Hearing about that made Paige roll her eyes but made her a tiny bit happy. That she was getting over her father… well she hoped this would mean she would stop bad mouthing him. When they arrived home Paige went up to her room to do her homework and Jake did the same.

Austin had flicked a text to tell her that he was heading to hers, which was good because she was nearly finished cooking dinner. She had set up three plates, one for her, one for Jake and one for Austin when someone walked in the door. Paige was confused, Austin not long ago sent the text and it was at least a fifteen minute drive but then her mother's voice rang through the house. "What are you cooking for dinner Paige?"

"I am making lasagna and I guess I can do you a plate too." She called back and her mother walked into the kitchen. Her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and still in her scrubs from work. "You couldn't get changed at work? Thought you had a date?"

"Then why are there three plates?" Her mother retorted back gesturing to the third plate that was already and waiting for the lasgana to finish.

"Because I have a friend coming over, that is okay right. "

"Yes. I'm glad you are making friends again. You know that is part of why I had us move here." Her mother said as she sat at the table in the small kitchen while Paige got another plate out. "Tell me about this friend of yours. Not into anything bad right? Like drugs?"

Paige gave a small shake of her head. "No. He's not. He's into partying, but that's about it of what you may consider bad."

"Well… that's okay. You used to party didn't you? Before your dad died right?"

"That I did. I stopped, but I went too one the other night, with him. He didn't drink, just so you know."

Her mother gave a small nod. "That's good. I wouldn't want to find you in the hospital due to some idiotic guy drinking then driving."

"I'm starter then to let any guy drive me home while drunk."

"That's my good girl. When is he arriving?"

"In…." She checked the time "Around five, ten minutes."

"I can't wait to meet him."

Paige just nodded and got out the lasagna out of the oven. She dished it up and called for her brother. Not long after she did, Austin arrived, knocking at the door. Jake let him in and they sat down to eat. Their mother talked most of the time that they eat. Asking Austin a lot of questions which made Paige just want to hurry and finish and go to her room, especially when she started a rant on drugs. No one noticed that Paige's fist where clenched as her mother spoke badly about people who took them.

"You know, their father…" Maria, Paige's mother started as she looked towards Austin.

"MUM! Don't." Paige shouted as she stood up, shaking her head. "Just… Can you not do this?" A small huff left Paige and she left towards her room. Not wanting to hear anymore of her mother's words. She knew what her mother was going to say, she was going to tell him about her father and she didn't want that. Not today. Lying down on her bed she felt for the craft knife under her pillow. She was about to pull it out when there was a knock on her door frame. Turning her head, she saw Austin.

"Come in. I'm sorry about her. My mother just doesn't know when to shut up."

"That's okay. Are you? Okay that is?" Austin asked as he walked in and sat next to her, resting his hand on her lower back.

"Yeah. I will be." She replied with a small, weak smile. "So… what is it that you had wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yesterday, I want to ask you about yesterday. How did you know?"

"Austin, it wasn't hard to figure it out. I've only known you, what a week. But I could tell. Your voice was exactly the same, and the moves you did. No one can do the moves the same as another. So, yeah and don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I haven't."

The former singer smiled "Thank you. It would ruin my chances at getting my career back. So, thank you."

"No problem. Hey, wanna watch a movie or two?" She grinned, sitting up and grabbing her remote turning on the TV. "If so, go pick. My DVD's are in the box under the TV."

"I see no problem with that." He said and went over to the TV, picking out a movie and putting it in the DVD player. Paige moved over to make room for Austin to sit next to her, of which he did. She switched it into DVD mode and let it play. During the movie, which was _Radio Rebel_ she rested her head against his shoulder and he rested his upon her head. As the movie ended, she shifted down her bed to lie down, telling Austin he can pick another movie if he wants. He didn't move so she nudged his leg with her hand.

"Psst, Austin." She said and looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed. Giving a small shake of her head, she laughed a little and moved him so he was lying down. She didn't want him to wake up sore. She then moved the blankets so that they were both covered and she fell asleep next to him.


	7. Depressions No One's Friend

Morning came and Paige was awoken by her mother shaking her. She groaned a bit, draping her arm on her head. "What do you want mum?" She asked, she was the only one that ever shook her awake so she knew it wasn't her brother.

"You're going to Dr. Carter today. I want you back into therapy, or at least seeing a therapist until you are allowed off your medication."

"But, I don't want too. They'll ask, and I don't ever want to talk about it."

"You can bring someone along. I can come with you." Her mother suggested which was met with a very quick shake of Paige's head. "Fine, don't want me. But you're going."

"Fine. If it pleases you mother." She replied, a slither of sarcasm lining her voice

With that her mother exited and Paige lay back on the bed, completely forgetting that Austin was there. Had he heard any of that? Oh god, she hoped not. She did not want him to think of her as a freak or anything for needing it or medication. Letting out a small sigh she climbed off the bed, getting changed quickly and going to take her antidepressants for the day. After she did that she went and woke Austin up, asking if he could take Jake to school for her as she needs to do something important. He agreed and she thanked him before she directed him to her brother's room so that he could have some clean clothes. Even though Jake was smaller than Austin by a bit he still got changed. Everyone left; Paige with her mother to the doctors and Jake and Austin to school.

It was lunch when Paige's mother dropped her off at school. Therapy sucked, the doctor just asked the same old questions that her last one did and told her she should keep taking her meds. And that they had another appointment next week. She met up with her group of friends and had lunch. Chatting away, not mentioning why she was absent for half the day, and thankfully none of them asked because she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. And she's sure Dez would see right through it, and Austin. Paige enjoyed the rest of the day at school, going to Dance Club after school to practice on a routine she's been working on. It's been four months in the work, but she still doesn't think its perfect enough. And she's changed the song so many times. It's gone from _'Untitled'_ by Simple Plan to _'Done For You'_ By Black Veil Brides to Pierce the Veil's _'Stay Away From My Friends'_. But right now it's _'You Ruin Me_ ' by The Veronica's. Finding the right song was hard for her to do.

It's now been three months since the move to Miami and new school. Paige was starting to feel a bit better then she had when she first arrived. And her mother liked to point it out whenever she was home. But today was one of those days. One where she just couldn't feel right no matter what she did or who she was with. At school she was silent all throughout the day; not really speaking to anyone and responding to the question _'Are you okay?'_ with a small shrug or a very quiet _'I'm okay.'_ At the end of school she was supposed to go to dance club but didn't. She just didn't have the energy to do so, so she just went home and went to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she took in deep breaths. Just like Dr. Carter said any time she felt like harming, but it never worked. Not for her, but she didn't want to lie to her doctor so she always tried it. So she can say she did at least try it. The deep breaths never took away the feeling, just made it more tempting. Throwing her bag to her bed she slowly walked towards her nightstand. Kneeling down in front of it she opened up the draw and grabbed out the small black box. She closed the draw, placing the box on her bed as she opened it up. Inside were a few blades, three all shiny and unused. Taking in another deep breath and letting it out, she pulled up her sleeve. Forearm littered with red lines, some fading away into white. A mix of new and old cuts, the last cut was about a week old. She had done it after a very horrible nightmare. It seemed to be the only way the feeling of nothing could turn into something. And that something was pain but at least it was something.

From her room, she could hear the front door open. Probably just Jake, she thought and he would think she is in Dance Club so she didn't feel the need to give a call out to him. Why bother, he would come in and ask her what was up and she did not feel like answering that. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and pressing the blade to her skin. She pressed until she felt a prick which indicated to her that it had pierced her skin and she started to slide it across, watching as blood started it prick its way out through where she cut. The cut allowed her to feel something other than the numb feeling she had. It pushed into her that, yes she was there. Just below that cut, she started to press it again, waiting for the prick before she slid it slowly across. She was just about to make a forth cut when her door opened. She scrambled to pull down her sleeve, dropping the blade as she did.

"Paige? You lied, you are not okay." It was Austin's voice. He was supposed to be at the Music Factory. Why was he here?

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered out, not wanting to look up at him. Strands of her red hair fell in front her face like she was trying to hide her face from his view. "I am."

He was walking towards her; she could hear his footsteps before she saw him sit down in front of her. He lowered his head a bit to try and look at her face, which only made her lower her head more. Austin let out a small sigh before he reached his hands out to hers, pulling them in front of him. Doing that made her move so that she was directly sitting in front of him. He just held onto her hands, he didn't make a move to move her sleeve up, even though it was slowly staining red.

"Paige, can you look at me. Please?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I… You think there is something wrong with me, don't you?" She whispered in a quiet voice, not raising her head.

"No. But you lied to me. Please look at me. I want to see your face. I like seeing your face when we talk. I missed that today. I miss that every time you are quiet."

She slowly lifted her head, giving a small tilt in the process. A small frown spread across Austin's face when he saw the tears that were forming in her eyes "And you still want to talk to me? Even though I have practically pushed you away today? Pushed away everyone." She questioned

"Yes. Of course I do. You're my friend. And I want you to be happy. So, truthfully this time; are you okay?" He asked his thumb was rubbing at the back of her hand.

"No. I'm not."

"Thank you for the truth. Do you want to talk about it?" Paige shook her head and Austin gave a small nod. She didn't want to talk about it and he wouldn't push it. "Okay, can we clean this up then?" She gave a small nod. "Then let's do that and we can do anything you want too."

Paige nodded again and Austin stood up, helping her up and bringing her to the bathroom so that they could clean up the cuts. That way they both knew they wouldn't get infected. She didn't say anything besides _'Can we go to yours?'_ of which Austin said yes too. The rest of that day was just spent in Austin's room; with her laying on his bed listening to him sing to her. She was wearing one of his shirts as she hadn't changed into a clean one back at her home. The only thing she took with her was her meds which he made sure she grabbed, just in case she fell asleep here. He wanted her to be safe. It was only seven and Paige had fallen asleep on Austin's bed as he sung the last chorus of the song _'Stay with Me'_ by R5, which was a band that Paige loved and she liked to poke fun at Austin for looking like one of the members. Especially when they watch the movies involving him, but Austin didn't mind it because it always got her smiling.

His parents came home from work and his mother walked up to his room.

"Austin, we got some Chinese's for Dinner. Come down to grab a plate." His mother asked as she walked in to his room. Noticing Paige on Austin's bed she added "Oh, you have a friend over. Why didn't you say? And make her up a plate too, for when she wakes up."

"Okay. I will be down there in a few minutes. And that is Paige, she's Dez's cousin."

Mimi nodded and headed out of Austin's room, leaving Austin to write a small note for Paige saying _'Just downstairs getting some food. Don't worry.'_ He left it next to her just in case she woke up while he was downstairs and he didn't want her to worry.


	8. Keeping Addiction Hidden

Austin had placed a blanket around Paige and left her plate sitting by his computer. He was just going to let her sleep in peace without waking her, even if it was for food. It would still be there when she wakes up. Austin ate his food and his leg started to shake, making him clench his fist a bit. He tried to shake it off, but it didn't work. So when eight o'clock came by and she didn't show any signs of waking up, he quietly opened up his top drawer. Lifting up the clothes that where in there to get the bag that was underneath. He pulled out the bag which contained a few pills of oxy. He took a quick glance at Paige, letting out a small sigh of relief that she hadn't woken up before he shut his draw and sitting at his desk.

He bit his lip before grabbing out his phone texting Justin

 **Austin:** Hey. I need more very soon. I'm nearly out.

 **Justin:** You know how much it is. I can get some tomorrow. But you need to pay then.

 **Austin:** I do, but what if I can't get enough money by then. I only have half the amount.

 **Justin:** Then you know what else can be used as payment, as long as you have some of the cash.

A small sigh left him and he glanced over at Paige's sleeping form before replying again.

 **Austin:** Okay. When?

 **Justin:** After school, before you need to go the Factory.

 **Austin:** Sure. The usual place?

 **Justin:** Of Course.

Austin rubbed at his head before he put his phone aside and opened up the bag, shaking the bag so that a few of the pills fell into his hand. He took in a deep breath, letting it out he raised his hand to his mouth. Allowing the pills to fall into his mouth as his free hand reached for the drink he had sitting on the desk. He swallowed and put away the rest of the pills. He usually smashed them and took them that way, but he didn't want to risk Paige waking up. He relied on them too much for anyone to take them away from him and she meant something to him and he didn't want to lose her either. It was a few minutes before he could feel the kick of the drugs beginning to work, easing him down and making him feel better. He changed into some pyjamas and watched a few video's before he decided to call it a night and lay next to the redhead in his head. Austin gave her a small kiss upon her forehead, whispering a quiet _'Goodnight'_ before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _Seeing her father die was a common nightmare she had. It always happened at least once a week and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The blood and the lifelessness of her father lying in her arms. It was a permanent reminder to her. A cruel reminder that she couldn't save him from destroying himself and it made her feel worse. The weeks before she had noticed her father's change in behaviour, noticed the fights he would have with her mother getting more frequent. She was quick to figure it out, which was easy to confirm with a quick look through his draws. He had been doing drugs, ecstasy and heroin to name them. She had pleaded with him to try and help him out of it. She knew of his past history with drugs, in fact that was how her parent's meet. Maria was an intern at the hospital where he recovered from an overdose. But now he was relapsing and she knew her mother wasn't going to help this time. She tried the Father and Daughter day, but that ended badly. The moment replayed and the next thing that happened was a blur, speaking with the cops and going home with her mother, the funeral – all a blur. But why it happened, that stuck with her. She remembered the flat tone her mother used as she told her why he was shot. She had spoken point blank that he didn't have enough money to pay for his addiction and his dealer was pissed off with that. So after he had shot up inside and headed out, his dealer shot him in the back as a punishment. But it was seeing her that the dealer runaway. She knew it was because as soon as she had step out the car, he sprinted. She had to watch as her mother put everything that he owned into boxes like she was ready to sell it. Paige remembers cutting off most of her hair after the funeral and turning up to school the next day. The looks she got hurt her, but not as much as her boyfriend at the time seeing it and dumping her right there and then in front of their group of friends._

She was just about to run when she woke up, her breathing a little heavy. Paige sat up and pulled her legs into her chest, looking over at the clock she saw 12:30 AM flashing in red at her. Feeling something move next to her she looked down and saw Austin opening his eyes as he sat up on his elbows.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She murmured in a voice that was barely there. Watching as he placed a hand on her knee. She was trying hard not to cry.

"Lie down and don't worry about me. Let me worry about you." He said removing his hand and moving a bit so she could lie back down. She did, cuddling into his chest as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Know, anytime you feel like this or like today, you can tell me. Tell me and I will do my best to help you any time of the day or night."

Paige nodded her head slightly and wiped at her eyes. "I'll try."

"That is all I ask." He replied, kissing the top of her head. Knowing that nothing could be promised, but it would be tried.


	9. Mistaken as a Couple

The weekend rolled round and Austin was having a movie night at his house while his parents were at this thing for mattresses. Invited were; Dez, Trish, Ally, Paige and Jake. It was to start at eight and everyone was to stay the night. Paige and Jake had arrived a little early to help Austin set up the living room. Leaving space for dancing and making sure there was enough room for everyone. Cushions and blankets were laid out and a pile of DVD's were lined up for the night. Jake brought in the popcorn and set it on the small table while Paige and Austin danced and sang along to the song _'Did you have your fun?_ ' by R5. They were dancing very close and intimately.

"Hey guys, I hope you know that there are others around." Jake commented, pointing behind him as the rest of the gang filed into the room. "So, keep your bedroom stuff you know, in the bedroom."

A light laugh left Paige's lips "We aren't a couple you know that."

"I didn't say that you were. Just said keep anything you would do in the bedroom out of our view."

"Dude, we have never." Austin replied as he turned off the music and turned on the TV. Everyone filed in taking a spot each on the floor. The movie started, the opening credits to _'Labyrinth'_ playing. While the movie played everyone passed around the popcorn and watched quietly, unless a song played and then they all sang along. Each taking turns in the _Dance Magic Dance_ bit. The next movie was put in and that was when everyone started to doze off, by the end of the movie everyone had fallen asleep. By the time morning came around everyone was spread out upon the floor, blankets were half covering everyone. Austin was the first one to wake up at seven, with Paige's head lying on his stomach he had to carefully move as to not wake her or anyone as a matter of fact. In succeeding he walked up to his room quietly shutting the door behind him so he could take some oxy before anyone would wake up. As the effect was starting to kick in the door opened, he pushed his draws shut and leaned against them.

"There is a thing called knocking." Austin spoke as he saw Ally walk into his room and sit on his bed.

"Didn't realise I needed to knock." Ally replied looking up at Austin

"You do. This is my room. It's called being polite. What if I was changing?"

"Whatever." She said dismissing his look before asking "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

"Okay. What are you and Paige? You guys seem to be a couple." Ally spoke, looking towards the ground. "So, are you two together and just not telling us?"

"No. We are friends, just like you and me. Friends. "

"If **we** are friends, then why did you say you love me at the award show?" The brunette asked looking hard at Austin, wanting an answer from her friend.

"The media was going to need an excuse, my fans were gonna need an excuse as to why I am not making music anymore. Jimmy had actually let me go a week before that. And before you ask, I cannot tell you why. Jimmy suggested that and he would do a public firing about it because you are signed onto Ronnie's label."

"So it was just an excuse. You played with my emotions, for a cover up for what Austin? Tell me."

"No. I do not have to tell you, I'm not allowed to tell you. And if that is all you wanted to ask, we can go back downstairs." The former star said raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Do you know if Jake is single?"

Austin cringed a bit before he replied "Ally, he's fourteen, a freshman at that. You freaked out about me staying back a year and he's… not single. Also he is Paige's brother. I thought girls never went after girls' brothers." The Jake being taken was a lie. He was single, she just wasn't his type.

Ally let out a small sigh. "We better head down then before the other's wake up."

"Oh shit. I should wake Paige up." Austin said before he sprinted downstairs to wake up Paige. He gently nudged at her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear. So that Ally couldn't hear as she walked back down. Paige woke up with a small groan before she hobbled off to the bathroom where she had put her medication. Austin had put a cup in there so that she could wash down the pills easy. Paige didn't want the rest of them to know that she was antidepressants, knowing as that was part of why she lost her first group of friends. And now that she had made friends, she didn't feel like losing them now nor ever. She took the pills before heading back out seeing everyone waking up and Austin in the kitchen with Ally. It looked like they were making pancakes. That made her want to laugh a bit, she was sure if Austin could, he would eat them for every single meal. She went into the lounge, to try and make a grumpy Trish smile.

"So, when do you and Austin feel like telling us about you guys?" Trish asked as she pulled a blanket around her shoulders. Paige tilted her head to the side, unsure of what she meant.

"Yeah, we know you two are going out." Dez blurted out in addition to what Trish had said.

"What? Oh, no. We aren't. Why would you think we are dating?" Paige mused as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself like Trish did.

"They way you too act around each is an indicator."

"We act like friends who get along." She was still confused as to what Trish was going on about.

"And he seems to be happier when he's been around you after he got knocked off by Jimmy." Dez added.

"Well… As far as I and he both know we are friends."

"We saw the end of your dance yesterday."

"That was just that. Why do read too much into this? Is it because he won't be with Ally?"

Trish shook her head. "While it would have been nice to see it, I knew how Ally felt, you have made a great spark in him that none of us could."

"That's great, and if that's the case I will continue to be his friend and hope he continues to be mine." Paige grinned and grabbed a handful of some of the leftover popcorn before Ally's voice rang saying that breakfast was ready for everyone.

When everyone left, Paige told Austin about her talk with Trish and Dez. A small laugh left Austin and he told her about the chat he had with Ally. They couldn't see it, how they could think that they were a couple. It just went over their heads, but it stuck in their minds as they separated for the day. What if they did date? What would happen? Would their friendship grow or fall apart? Austin had seen Paige at her almost worse and didn't leave. He saw the blood and the cuts, the scars. But would Paige leave Austin if she saw him at his worst? Seeing him take the pills? Seeing him starting to experience withdrawal? No, Austin didn't want to risk that. She meant too much to him to see her go because of his dependence on the drug. It was almost like she was a drug herself that he couldn't get enough off. Or that he wanted to stop having.

Paige was scared of risking it, what if she did something too far and he finally walked away? That would just break her, losing him because she couldn't tell him how bad she had gotten until it was just a little too late.


	10. Doctors & Smoky Kisses

Austin and Paige just shook off the thoughts of them dating each other and continued to go about their days like it was never brought up. Ever since Austin saw her harm herself, he has been going with her to her appointments with Dr Carter. It allowed her to be a bit more open to her doctor as noted by Dr Carter, she realized a bit more when he was around, but still not a word about her father and what she witnessed. Tuesday, every morning making her miss out on first and second period, and well Austin as well. This had been going on for a month now. They were both sitting in Dr Carter's office waiting her arrival; she seemed to be running late. When she arrived she ushered them both into her room, taking her usual seat as did the teens. After getting comfortable Dr Carter pursed her lips and looked at the pair.

"Paige, today I was hoping we could talk about your father."

Paige shook her head. "I told you, I will never talk about that day."

"You can't just remember all the good things he did."

"But I want too. He was a good man, he loved me. He was going to try, for me."

"Paige." Dr Carter spoke with a small shake of her head. "You need to talk about it. Your mother informed me that you were there that day. That you saw him getting killed."

The redhead clenched her fist tightly and shook her head. "I said I didn't want to talk about it. Just get on with the other questions, please."

Austin had reached out his hand to put over her hand as it started to tap. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand in a soothing manner. He didn't know that she saw it, in fact, all he knew about her father was all the good things he got up too before he died. And he just assumed her father had died of something natural.

"I can't, your mother asked for me to get you to talk about this. She said it would help you."

"I…I'm not talking about it."

"Okay. I won't force it. But, I need to ask, what you did with the missing sheets off of your mother's perception pad." Dr Carter asked as she looked Paige, watching as Paige pulled back into her chair.

"How dare you accuse me of stealing from my mother? How dare she accuse me? I would never do that." Paige fumed, standing up. Then something clicked in her head "Oh how dare she think I would start doing drugs, not after what I saw what my dad went through. How could she think that?"

"Maybe because she's missing a few slips of them."

"Then maybe she's using and trying to blame me. I would never use unless actually prescribed." The redhead then stormed out of the room, Austin quickly following her out. She walked to her car, climbing in behind the wheel. When Austin got in she started to cry. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured as she lowered her head. "I… I just can't believe my mother would ever think I would do drugs."

"That's okay. Maybe she's just scared you'll end up like your father and was concerned."

"I get that, but she stopped caring about my father months before his relapse. I… I don't want to go to school today. I'm gonna call in sick, I can drop you off though." Paige said and wiped at her eyes before she started up her car. Pulling out she started on her way to the school.

"If you're like this, I want to be with you." Austin replied "To help you."

A light smile spread across her face and she nodded, taking a right at the next set of lights. Heading towards her house, hitting the play button on her radio, letting the music fill the silence that had fallen.

They just spent the day in her room; talking, laughing and dancing around her room. After a while she opened up her window and sat on the sill before she grabbed out a cigarette, Austin following suit. She ended up placing her feet on his legs as she looked out the window.

"You know, you didn't have to ditch school for me. I would have been okay. Barely okay, but if I did get bad, I would have flicked you a text."

"I do know, I just saw the way you reacted and wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. A text wouldn't have been good enough."

"Well… Thank you. I am really surprised you are still my friend." Paige spoke off handily as she took another drag of her smoke, blowing out the greying air through the corner of her lips.

"Why is that?" Austin questioned with a tilt of his head. "I told you I would always help you."

"Because before I moved her, my hair it was longer. Maybe Ally's length but after the funeral for my dad, I got really down and grabbed a pair of scissors and attacked my hair. I got dumped by my then boyfriend at school, in front of my friends. Then, I told them that I got diagnosed with Depression and they started to back away and I did too, and that is when I started to… cut."

Austin frowned lightly and placed his free hand on her one. He pulled gently bringing her closer. "Those guys are idiots. You are a wonderful person, and your ex is a complete idiot. You look great with short hair. Even though right now, it's longer then when we meet. I still like it." He said as he ran his hand through her red hair, bringing it out in front of them. "Still looks as pretty."

Paige gave a small tilt of her head, she hadn't noticed that. She had let it grow instead of cutting it every month. Maybe that's how her mother noticed the change in her happiness. She took her last drag of her cigarette, putting it out and moving herself closer to Austin, resting her head on his shoulder as he finished of his smoke. Letting out a content sigh, Paige wrapped her arm around Austin's waist. He started to sing lightly, it was one of his songs – _Superhero_. She began to hum lightly along. When he finished singing, she pulled away to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled a little at that as he watched as she climbed off his legs and the window sill. Paige turned on her CD player and grabbed hold Austin's hand before dragging him into the middle of her room. Smiles playing on their faces as they slow danced to the song playing through her speakers. Her arms had made their way around his neck as his made theirs around her waist. They swayed a bit with their foreheads pressed together and they started to sing a little bit. As the song ended they were smiling, Paige lifted her head a bit.

"Thank you." She whispered "For a lot."

Austin gave a small nod, his head leaning in towards her. "Can I?" He murmured and Paige nodded her head, closing the gap by standing on her toes. Their lips meet; it was a slow, soft kiss. It lasted for few seconds before they pulled away. Soft smiles played upon their lips.


	11. The Bad Story Is Told

They did nothing about the kiss. No changing their friendship status to dating. No dates, just continued on like it was a normal thing that happened between friends. But it left them thinking again, but Austin was even more hesitant because of what he heard at the doctors. He didn't want to lose her if she found out about his secret and it looked like he would if he told her. Weeks went by and the dance club was having a show case and Ally was helping her with her makeup and hair. Her outfit was for the dance was a long black dress; it ended at the middle of her claves. She wasn't going to wear any shoes, and had a black bit of fabric wrapped up her arms so that she could cover her arms from everyone. When her makeup and hair was done she thanked Ally with a small hug before she left to go and take a seat in the hall. Paige was a little nervous about doing this dance, because of what it meant to her. She was using it to express how she felt about her father and his death. Letting out a small sigh, she waited in the wings for her cue. The music started to play, The Veronica's _You Ruin Me_ started to play as she took centre stage. The spotlight highlighting her as she danced across the stage; her movements slow, delicate and show casing her sadness towards the audience. Her dance ended with her on the ground, looking like she was crying and the truth was, she was trying her best not to cry. She was the second to end performance. The last one was most of the club doing one big number, which she backed out off needing the time to cool off.

Everyone was filing in and out of backstage, finding their friends and family. Paige was sitting in the room she used, her head in her hands as she tried to control her breathing. She had only realised what the date tomorrow would be, a year. A year since she saw her father died. Tomorrow it would be a year she had been without her father in her life. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she didn't look up.

"Paige? How are feeling?" It was Jake's voice, he was getting closer to her and she felt his hand on her leg. "Paige, please talk to me. I know what that dance was about, and with tomorrow. Please, talk to me."

There was no word from her, she just stayed silent. A small sigh left Jake's lips and he stood up to go talk to the others outside. She could barely make out what they were talking about but she knew it was about her. Another set of footsteps could be heard, actually a pair of them.

"Paige, I know this has to be hard." Dez's voice spoke as someone sat on either side of her. "I barely knew your father, my uncle because of my dad not wanting us too. So I'm not sure what to say here really. But can you please say something."

She shook her head lightly, her breathing a bit heavy, tears streaming their way down her face. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and smelt the familiar scent that Austin wore. And almost like out of habit she leaned into him.

"It's going to be okay Paige. You will be okay." Austin spoke with a soft voice. "Let's get you home and into bed. You can rest this all off."

A small nod came from Paige "I… I don't want to go to mine though. I don't want to see my mother."

"That's okay. I'll take you to mine and get Ally to drive your car to yours. She isn't that far from where you live."

"Okay. My keys are in my bag." Paige said as she was helped up by Dez and Austin. Dez grabbed her bag and held it out to her; she grabbed out her keys and passed them to her cousin so that he could give them to the singer. They then walked out of the room, Paige being bombarded with questions while Jake told them to just stop asking and let her go. She'll talk to them tomorrow that she needed some space.

Austin drove them to his place, following behind her as she walked up to his room. As she walked, she began to undo the fabric around her arm. Reaching his room she chucked the fabric to the side, like it was causing her a problem. She couldn't get rid of them faster.

"Austin, can you get the zip on this. Please." The redhead asked as she dropped her arms from trying to reach the zip.

"Sure." He replied and walked behind her to undo her dress; she shrugged her it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Austin stepped back to go and grab her one of his shirts to wear. She shook her head, and sat down on his bed.

"My parents would kill me if you were in my bed in your underwear." He said as he held out the shirt for her.

"Okay. Then can I have a hoodie? I like those, they're nice and loose fitting."

"Of course." He said before going and grabbing one of his hoodies instead, leaving the shirt on the ground. He handed it to her, allowing her to put it on before he climbed on his bed next to her. Wrapping the blankets around them Paige let out a small sigh, resting her head on his chest.

"I want to tell you the story. I know you know parts. Little things, but I need to tell someone and I don't know who else to tell that won't make me feel worse." Paige spoke, her voice a little quiet. Austin gave a small nod and she continued "Right, Tomorrow it will be a year. A year since my dad died. A year since I saw him murdered in front of me. He was shot in front of me while he… after he shot up on heroin inside the place. We were having a day together, but he was getting restless and on our way home he made a stop, to his dealer. I didn't know that then, that was where we were going. But, he was low on cash and his dealer tricked him, they said he could take some then and pay for it all next time. That didn't happen, because while my dad walked out, the dealer shot my dad in the back. I rushed out to him, and he died in my arms. He said he was sorry, and all. I… I don't ever want to forget him, I miss him so much. He had ecstasy on him when he died and there was heroin in his system. He was going to drive us home high and I wouldn't have known. It scares me at times, what if he had driven us? What if we had both died? My nightmares generally consist of that day."

"But you're here, and you are doing okay. Even if it is barely but you are with help." Austin spoke in a reassuring voice, rubbing at her back in a soothing motion; He could hear the wavering in her tone.

"I know." She whispered "I don't know what would happen if someone else I knew was like that. I do know I would try and help of course."

"Then you are lucky no one is like that." He said, biting his lip a bit. Mentally slapping himself at that lie he just told her.


	12. Just Say When

An hour went by as they just talked, Austin managed to make her laugh, elevating her mood to a better state then it was then she was before. They were silent for a bit before Paige spoke "Hey Austin" She said moving so that she was lying on top of him, kind of, half her body wasn't on him, just half. She got a small hum in reply. "Tell me when to stop."

Austin tilted his head slightly in confusion but it went away when her lips met his and he melted into the kiss. His hand went up to rest upon her cheek. When Paige pulled away, she smiled lightly. "I think I want to date you." She murmured leaning down to kiss him again.

Pulling away just slightly, he asked "Are you sure? You want to date me?" His breath ghosting over her lips as he spoke.

"I do. But if you don't want too, I'm okay with that." She was stopped by his lips connecting to hers. A smile spread across their lips as they kissed.

"I do too." He whispered against her lips.

They kissed for a few minutes, Paige's hand slowly wondered under his shirt and he pulled away a bit.

"You wanna stop?" Paige asked, moving her hand away.

"No, I…" He started but she caught the drift of what he was trying to say.

"First time? That's okay, like I said before. Tell me when to stop and I will."

Austin nodded lightly. "I expect you to do the same."

"Of course, do you want to continue?"

Her question was met with Austin pulling her closer to him so that he could kiss her. Shirts came off; a little bit of laughing came about when the hoodie she was wearing got stuck. But they didn't stop; hands roamed each other's bodies. Austin peppered kisses along her arms before they moved around so that Paige was underneath him. She guided him when needed; this wasn't her first time doing this. They took their time in doing it, a lot of kisses and clashes which equalled some laughter. When they were finished they cuddled into each other. Paige kissed Austin's chest as she closed her eyes while his arms went around her. The pair slowly fell asleep next to each other.

Morning came around and Austin was up before Paige, he slowly tried to move out of bed without waking her but it didn't work because as soon as he moved off the bed she sat up. Austin mentally cursed at himself and he could feel his leg starting to get restless which means he would get crabby in half an hour before he felt like itching.

"Morning, you want to take a shower? Bathroom is, well I'm sure you know where it is." Austin said with a small smile, trying to quickly think about how he would go around trying to get his fix so that she wouldn't see.

She nodded her head, getting off the bed herself, walking up to Austin and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the shirt off the ground, pulling it on as she left his room. When she left, a small sigh of relief left Austin's lips and he walked over to his draws and pulled out the bag of oxy. He walked over to his desk, dropping the bag on the desk. He ran his hand through his hair as his leg shook uncontrollably. Running his hand over his face he took in a deep breath and got out a few of the pills, shaking them onto the desk. He stared at them for a few seconds, trying to decide how he was going to go about it. Biting his lip he swiped the pills into his hand before he threw them down his throat, swallowing them with the water in his drink bottle. The former star picked up the bag and was about to pour a few more pills into his hand when he heard Paige's voice coming back up the stairs. She sounded upset. He quickly stashed the bag into the side draw, watching as Paige came into his room. Her eyes were red.

"Paige? What's wrong?" He asked quickly moving to her side. Wrapping her up in a hug, her arms made their way around him. By the way she was squeezing, he could tell she was upset. Pressing a small kiss to the top of her head, he pulled away a bit. "What is it?"

"C-Can I get the truth from you?" She asked in a small voice, pulling away completely, that was when Austin noticed something in her hand.

"Of course you can."

"Where did you get this?" She held out the piece of paper to him, he slowly grabbed hold of it, flatting it out from its crumpled state. The look on Austin's face dropped from concern to guilt. It was one of Paige's mother's prescriptions pages. He couldn't come up with a great excuse for it, especially as it had his name on it and a prescription for oxy. "Austin, if you're dealing, I need to know. My mother never wrote this for you, this isn't her hand writing. It's not even yours."

"I'm not dealing drugs." It was the truth. He wasn't dealing, just taking. "Justin was blackmailing me. He, you know, deals drugs at school and said I needed to get him something like this."

"Then why isn't it in his name? For him? Austin, what aren't you telling me? Why was he blackmailing you?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, I promise."

"It's too late for that. He's gotten you to steal from my mother. Which she thought was me."

"I'm sorry. I should have confessed, but I didn't want to make you feel bad any more then you were."

"Okay… I believe you, but please don't lie to me again or steal from my mother because next time, I will tell her."

Austin gave a small nod and she kissed his cheek, before leaving to the shower that was now warm enough for her. When she left this time he shut the door behind her and went back to the computer desk. Grabbing out the bag he grabbed a few more and popped them in his mouth, swallowing and waiting for the effect to kick in and his leg to slow down and stop. A few minutes passed before he started to fell drowsy, this never happened _. Oh shit, did I take one too many?_ He thought as his head rolled a bit. He stood up from his computer to try and walk it off. Seeing his door open he saw Paige walk in, her hair was damp and she had his shirt back on.

"That was a quick shower." He commented

"Yeah, it was because a realisation hit me. You weren't dealing, were you?" She asked, her voice shaking. Implying that she knew he wasn't and that she was more asking if he was using. Austin's eyes closed his eyes and gave a small nod of his head before he stumbled forward a bit. He couldn't lie to her he promised her, stumbling again he passed out on the floor.


	13. Angst in the ER

Paige's jaw dropped as Austin fell to the ground, grabbing for her bag she quickly pulled out her phone, dialling 911. After calling and asking for an ambulance she knelt down the ground, feeling for a pulse. There was one, it was weak but it was there. She put his head in her lap and began to whisper to him.

"Please, stay with me." _Oh god_ , she thought. _No, not today_. "Austin, stay with me. I will help you with this. We can get you into a rehab centre. I'll visit you every day. All you got to do is hold on. Hold on. Don't let this take you."

She kept on whispering to him, tears starting to fill her eyes. She barely noticed his mother walk into the room. The only indication of her arrival was the scream that left her, making Paige turn her head.

"Mrs Moon. I… I called the ambulance. They're on their way." Paige managed to sob out. "It's oxy."

"He didn't need to take it anymore. His injury healed and he was fine."

"He thought he did. It's called addiction. Your son got addicted to it."

Soon the ambulance arrived and the paramedics came up to take Austin away. Paige wasn't allowed in ambulance. She wasn't family so his mother went with him, leaving her alone with his father. Mike asked what had happened and she told him what she knew. She couldn't stand it there, being there and him not being there so she went and grabbed his keys, pulled on a pair of pants. Paige drove to the hospital in Austin's car; finding a parking spot she parked and rushed into the hospital. She found Mrs Moon passing in the waiting area, she was about to walk up to her when she felt someone tug on her arm. Turning her head she saw her mother, looking down at her arms she saw that they were exposed.

"Paige, do you have something to tell me?"

"No, I'm here for a friend." Paige said, trying to not do this here and now.

"Is that friend Austin Moon?"

Paige cringed a bit, can _she not be his doctor on this_ she pleaded in her head. "Yes."

"Well, you can't see him. Now or ever, you got that." Her mother dead-panned

"I will see him. He's my boyfriend. You can't ban me from seeing him."

"Yes I can. Paige, he's an addict. He was brought in here for an overdose. He probably is the one that stole my pad. Did you know that?"

"Yes I did mum. I'm the one that called and … I only found out this morning about the prescription pad."

"He's a bad influence and you can't see him. I don't care that you are eighteen; I will go and get a restraining order on him. And now, Paige tell me about your arms." Her mother gestured towards her arms, the cuts and scars on display.

"Why do you care? I cut, yes. Why? Maybe the same reason I cut my hair off? Maybe it's because my friends disappeared from me. Maybe because I have a mother who only ever bad mouths her daughter's father in front of her, when she knows that is a sensitive topic to her daughter. Or maybe it's because I'm fucking depressed and all you care about it me getting better, all you care about is me not being depressed anymore. Dr Carter knew about the cuts, but what she told me to do never worked."

"Self Inflicted wounds are bad for you. How do you expect to yourself a boyfriend?"

"Or girlfriend. But I already have one, Austin." Paige retorted back.

"No. You can only like one sex, and Austin isn't going to be your boyfriend. I will personally see to it. I have been assigned to help get him into rehab. And if I have too, I will put a ban on you from going."

"Mum! I like him so much. I would die without him… I love him." At hearing her say that she looked down, she had never so much as said the word love since her father died. Her mother took a step back, reaching for a phone at the desk. Paige could faintly hear her call for security, but the redhead just shook her head and walked out. She would see him. One way or another, she would. Just before she drove away she sent Mrs Moon a text saying: _Please tell Austin that I'm sorry I can't be there. My mother won't allow me. I do really want to be there for him._

After she sent the text she drove home, not bothering with school. She had sent a text to her friends about her not coming in and that Austin was also sick and wasn't able to come in. She didn't want to tell them the real reason. It was eight at night when her mother came home. Paige was in her room, where she had been all day wearing Austin's clothes. She had also been smoking a cigarette, which she is sure is why her mother walked into her room in the first place.

"Paige, sweetie. Why are doing that to yourself? That will kill you." Her mother was met with silence and let out a small sigh. "Fine. But, I have something to tell you. You won't like it. It's about Austin. He… He ended up having a seizure and died due to his drug intake."

Paige shook her head. No, this could not be happening. It could not. She could not lose another person she cares so much about, a year from each other. She doesn't know how she'll cope with it.

"I'm sorry Paige." Her mother spoke in the same voice she did when she told her about her father. She wasn't sorry at all, nor would she ever be.

"Out. Get out! NOW!" Paige yelled, pointing to the door. Her mother did as she asked and walked out, shutting the door behind her. As the door shut she broke down crying, screaming into her pillow.


	14. Relapse and Rehab

It's been a week since Paige was told Austin died and she hasn't spoken to anyone. Dez came by the other day, but he didn't seem too effected by his best friend's death. How is he not breaking down? Paige had wondered, maybe he was putting on a brave face? She had heard no word about a funeral at all. Maybe her mother was keeping on her word about never seeing Austin again, even if it was at a send off. Paige never left her room, only ever to go the bathroom, to shower and just put on the same shirt and pants. It was after school, so all her friends would be at work, Jake on a date. He told her about it, hoping it would make her happy. There were fresh cuts littering her arms now, she hadn't done it for a month before now. And her hair had been recently cut, back to its short length. Hearing a knock on her closed door she ignored it like she always did. But whoever it was didn't seem to care and walked in.

"Paige? How are you feeling today?" It was Ally. The redhead sat up slowly on her bed, the redness of the cuts showing. Ally frowned a bit but didn't say word about it. "We know that your dad died because of drugs, so we get why Austin doing them has caused you too not want to see him, but he misses you."

"Why are talking like he's alive?" Paige questioned, Ally couldn't be that far into denial of her friend's death.

"He is alive."

"No. My mother said he died. T-That he had a seizure."

Ally shook her head. "No Paige, he's alive. He's just in the hospital. Well now they're moving him to a rehab centre. Where he will be completely off oxy; apparently one of the nurses had been feeding oxy into his system after he snapped at her, and she didn't want him to do it again."

Paige started to cry, her breathing heavy and Ally moved closer and wrapped her arm around her. Letting Paige just cry. After she was done, Paige pulled back and wiped at his eyes. "C-Can you take me to him? I wanna see him."

"Sure, they're gonna take him in an hour so let's go now."

Paige nodded and stood up, heading out the door and to Ally's car. Ally not that far behind her and climbing in the driver's side, driving them to the hospital Ally stayed silent and so did Paige. When they arrived Ally told her Austin's room number and where he would be. The redhead thanked the brunette before heading into the hospital. She was careful to not bump into her mother, and a sigh of relief left her lips when she saw no signs of Mrs or Mr Moon. Leaning against his door, she knocked on the frame to alert him of her presence. Austin looked up from his bed, a smile spread across his face at seeing her; he motioned for her to come in. As she walked in she shut the door behind her and she sat down on the side of his bed, holding his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." That was all that Paige was able to say to him as tears started to form in her eyes. She watched as his scanned over her, resting on her fresher cuts. "I am sorry. I… I thought you were dead."

Austin shook his head and lifted his hand to her cheek, she leaned her head into the touch. "Why would you think that?" He asked leaning into to place a small kiss on her forehead, while she leaned into his movement.

"My mum, she told me that you died." Paige managed to get out after a few shaky breaths. "I couldn't understand it. She was so monotone about telling me, even after I had told her that you were my boyfriend. She so didn't feel any bit sorry. But I guess, Dez not having a freak out should have told me something was up. But, I couldn't get passed the fact that you apparently died."

"I'm sorry too. I did drugs."

"You got addicted, that isn't something that you can control." Paige countered a small smile upon her lips as she felt Austin run his hand through her hair.

"You cut it, I still love it." He said which made her grin even more. She leant down to kiss him lightly. "I… I love you Paige. Please don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise I won't leave you Austin. I will do my best to help you. I'll visit you every day that I can. Withdrawal is going to suck like hell, but I know you'll push through it. I love you too." She replied.

Austin moved over as much as he could so that she was able to lie down next to him, Paige moved herself so that she was cuddling into his side. She started to say sorry over and over before she was shushed by Austin's voice, telling her not to worry about it. That she was here now. He slowly started to sing in a small voice to her, rubbing in soothing movement against her arm. Sleep was starting to catch up to her and her eyes closed. As she fell asleep to his voice, a small smile spread across her lips. Half an hour went by before Austin's parents walked into his room. When they noticed Paige on his bed their jaws dropped a bit.

"Austin? What's she doing here?" His mother asked

"She thought I was dead and now just found out I wasn't." Austin replied in a quiet voice

"We know she did. It was her mother's idea." Mike said not looking at his son.

"You knew? You knew why she wasn't visiting me and didn't tell me? You helped keep her away from me?" He spoke, his voice rising slightly as anger started to spill its way into his voice.

"Yes. She's a bad influence on you."

"No, she's not. I chose the drugs. I was taking them before I meet her. Before I even knew about her, so don't you dare blame her for my decisions **ever**." He ran his hand through her hair.

"She got you smoking, ditching school. Don't think we didn't notice we are just glad she hasn't gotten you into harming yourself like she has, or doing anything sexual."

A cold laugh left his lips. "Screw you. She never forced me to ditch school; in fact, **I** got her to ditch, first day of school. She has never forced me to do anything I didn't want too. Including sex, she was willing to stop if I was uncomfortable. She knows boundaries."

"You had sex with her?!" His mother exclaimed, slightly horrified.

"Yeah, I did. But don't worry; she's the first one I've had sex with if that makes it any better for you. Done sexual acts for, that's a different story." Austin spoke with a small smirk. He hated how his parents were reacting to everything, especially to her. "When I didn't have enough money for the oxy, I had to do something."

He could see the look in his mother's eyes, it was like she didn't know what to do or say. He could see disappointment in both of their eyes. He was getting familiar to it; that look in them when they look at him. It was the one they had when he woke up in the room, though last time it was mixed with sadness instead of shock. After a few minutes passed before Paige's mother came in to tell him that he was being released into rehab, she did all that without looking at him. She was about to leave the room, when she spoke "And Austin, I pray to god that this is the last time that I ever see your face. Do not ever contact my daughter, I will not allow her to go through having a drug addict boyfriend. She thinks you are dead, and I wish you were so I don't lie to her about it. So, do me and my family a favour and don't **ever** speak to us again. And I'm including Dez in this; I will get a restraining order on you for my whole family."

"You married into the Wade's. They can make their own choices, just like your daughter can. So you can kindly go fuck yourself. Or you know, that male nurse that you've been fucking and hiding from your kids." Austin retorted, pulling the blanket to try and cover Paige up. Dr Wade did nothing but clench her fist and walk out. When she left Austin pulled the blanket away. He could she Paige's shoulders' shaking a bit, and he kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be okay. I know you are."

Paige shook her heads. "How? Your parent's hate me, my mother hates you. I have to go home to my mother, I don't want to go back home to her there."

"Go somewhere else then. Just, be safe whatever you do. I need to go. Jimmy had come by; he said that, if I stay sober for a year he will get me back on."

"That's good. You going to stay sober?"

"I will try my hardest too. As long as you try too."

"Of course Austin. I've been trying for you, but, I relapsed and cut again. Because I thought you were dead. I couldn't deal with it. Now I have to pretend you are to my mother, otherwise… she will make sure we can never see each other again. I don't want that Austin, I love you. I love you too much."

"I love you too. I always thought about getting sober before this, but I just, I…"

"You couldn't feel like you wanted too without them. You relied on them."

"I also relied on you. You made me happy when I felt down, even if you never knew it. You did."

"Austin. Enough with this love fest, go get changed and we are leaving." Austin's father spoke throwing a pair of pants and shirt at him before leaving the room with Mrs Moon.

Paige soon climbed off the bed, allowing Austin to get off as well. She turned around to let him get changed without her looking, when he was done, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing the top of her head, he then rests his chin in between her shoulder and neck.

"Please don't give up on me." He whispered.

"I won't. I could never." She replied, resting her hands on top of his.


	15. Getting Better Is Progress

When Paige got home from the hospital she packed up all her things and put them in her car. She had given Ally a warning text that she was coming over and planned to stay for a while. Paige let out a small sigh of relief when Ally welcomed her in with welcoming arms; she only ever unpacked a few of her clothes. Everything else stayed in her car, including all of her boxes of her father's things. She had to wait at least a week before she was able to go see Austin at the centre. There was a process; detox for three days in a room while they experienced withdrawal, then therapist and sessions. She hopes that he will make it, and do well with it. She wants to see him come out of it strong. A week since Austin's been in rehab and Paige was on her way to go visit him like she promised. She said she'd wait a week and that's what she did. She hasn't spoken a word to her mother since that day; she has spoken to Jake though.

Arriving at the rehab centre Paige placed her keys in the pockets of her hoodie. She walked up to the reception, asking for him before sitting down to wait and see if he wanted to see her. It was a few minutes before a worker there came and tapped her on her shoulder. Looking up she smiled, she could just see Austin behind her.

"He's there and when you are ready to leave, tell us so that we know." The worker said and Paige gave a small nod and walked towards Austin. When she got close enough Austin engulfed her into a tight hug and she returned it.

"How's it going?" Paige asked as they pulled apart, Austin grabbing hold of her hand to hold it and walk around the place.

"It's sucks. My arms still hurt from the scratching I did as I went through withdrawal. But, I'm making it through, one day at a time." He replied and Paige lifted up his sleeve, wincing a little at the scratches upon his arm. She would hate to think what the rest of his body looked like from the scratching. "I know, it looks bad, but I'm getting better. Slowly. What about you?"

"I've been doing okay. I haven't spoken a word to my mother since that day. I'm staying at Ally's for the moment. I'm thinking of getting an apartment… and if you want, I can let you live with me when you get out of here."

Austin's jaw dropped a bit, "You would? We could move in together?"

Paige nodded her head. "Yep. Only if you want too though, I'm currently looking for part time jobs, but if it comes to it, I will drop out of school to pay for one."

"Don't drop out; I'll pay for half the bills, because yes I will move in with you when I get out. No more nagging parents to deal with that way." He spoke, lifting her hand up so that he could kiss the back of her hand. Looking down her sleeve as it rose down. "You're getting clean."

"I am. We're in this together, even if we can't do it side by side the way we want too."

"As long as we are getting through it, we'll be okay in the long run." Austin commented, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his neck. Listening as he started to sing under his breath.

"I can't wait for you to be signed on again. Other people will get to hear your voice again and see you perform again."

"Me either. You're gonna come and visit me when possible right?"

"Yes I am. I can wait to move into an apartment, we could find one together."

"I would love that."

"Good." She grinned, letting out a small content sigh. She was loving theses feelings; the feeling of just being okay, of being happy. The feeling of knowing things are going to be okay, the feeling of being loved for who she is.

Days went by, she went to school during the day, after school she would go see Austin, sometimes with Trish, Dez or Ally, or sometimes alone. When she didn't it was for a job interview, and when she finally did land a nice job as a waitress at one of the local restaurants she went to tell Austin very excitedly. It meant that they were one step closer. The day came when Austin needed to do a group therapy with his family and friends. On that day, she, Trish, Dez and Ally took it off. Paige drove them all to the place, and waited for a worker to lead them to where they needed. When they walked in, Austin was at the back of the room next to one of the therapist while his parents sat next to each other. Ally walked in first, sitting next to his parents while Paige, Dez and Trish took seats on the opposite couch.

The therapist said stuff about how Austin wanted us as they are who he called family, and how he needed to talk to us. Austin was playing with his hands and Paige was doing her best to not put her hand over his, and she was sure Austin could tell that she was itching to do it because he flashed a quick smile towards her. Now it was his turn to speak.

"I know that this is not something either of us planned for. And I know I should say sorry, but it's hard because I know it's not going to be enough. I've hurt everyone in a way, different to each. Ally, I used you as an excuse for my addiction, just so the media wouldn't find out about it. I should have told you, but I didn't want to be stopped. Mum, Dad. I hurt you, I know I did. It must have hurt you seeing me the way you did. Trish and Dez, I know it must suck, especially with you Dez. It doesn't mean we weren't ever close. We were. I was just a great liar. And Paige, I am really sorry. You told me the story, and the next morning I still did them. I stole from your mother and almost got you into trouble for it. I did so much shit, and hurt you all. Drugs can make you do stupid things, and I thought I could be and exception but there is never any exceptions. I really do hope that you guys will be able to forgive me. And I am, well and truly sorry."


	16. I need him NOW

After the group session, Austin was only a week away from being let out rehab. But Paige hasn't seen him since. School was crushing down on her and so was her job. Her teachers said if she ditches anymore days she wouldn't graduate and her boss is making her work straight after school until she is too tired to even go visit Austin. She feels bad about it and she hopes that one of her friends have told him about what's been going on when they visit him. She really hopes that he doesn't feel like she's left him, because thinking of that; Of the look that would fill his face when she does go see him and he is thinking that makes her want to race over there. But her energy is completely drained and she falls asleep quickly. Tomorrow he was leaving and she wanted to go see him, but her teachers kept her in after school so they could make sure she was doing her work. When they were satisfied she left, she was ready to go see him when work called her. And she couldn't say no. By the time night fell she was tuckered out, and soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Not hearing Ally's calls about dinner being ready. That's when the nightmare started, as she slept her breathing got heavy.

 _She was in a room, next her was this small child. A little girl in an oversized Austin Moon shirt, her hair was red like Paige's but her eyes, they looked like Austin's. But on the other side of her, there was a pile of pills. She didn't know what was going on, and soon a voice, her mother's voice boomed over:_ _ **Don't worry Paige sweetie, I'm doing this to show you. This is the truth, and you know it is. It will always be this way.**_

 _Before she was able to ask what she meant a door opened and Austin was pushed through the door. He looked confused as he looked at the girl then at Paige; he was hesitant to look away from the pills._

 ** _Choose, Austin, Choose. You can only pick one. Which one do you love more?_** _Her mother's voice boomed again._

 ** _Paige, Your child or the drugs, the oxy._** _That one wasn't her mother's voice that was her father's. Paige tried her best to try and not cry. Looking up at Austin she could see the struggle in his eyes as he looked between them all. She noticed his leg starting to shake._ Oh no _she thought, he wasn't going to pick her. Then he started to slowly scratch his arm, he was trying to be subtle about it, but she saw. Paige shook her head slightly._

 ** _PICK ONE NOW!_** _Her parents' voice yelled together. Making Austin jump, she could barely hear the sorry that fell from his lips as he walked over to the pills. Then, the little girl disappeared and so did the drugs, but not before two bullet's entered Austin's chest and back. A scream left her lips. Looking behind him she saw her mother with a gun held up, and in front of Austin was her father, with a gun in his hands too. Austin looked down at the wounds as blood started to pour out, his knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground. Paige ran to him, even though it was a short distance it felt like forever._

 _"_ _Austin," She spoke, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes. Her hand brushing his hair back behind his head, using her thumb she wiped at the blood trickling out of the corner of his lips. "Please don't go. Stay with me, stay with me."_

 _"_ _I told you he was no good, now be a good little girl and come back home and let him die. He will never love you more than he does oxy."_

 _Paige ignored her, resting her forehead against his. "Please." She whimpered, giving him small kiss. "Please, don't leave me. We were getting clean. We were clean."_

 _She just closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them again, his body was gone and she in this room. Blank walls, no windows, looking down she saw that her arms were bandaged. Frustrated she ripped at them; undoing them, as she did she fell to the floor. Her arms, they had great big gashes in them and they started to pour out blood.  
_

She woke up in a sweat, wiping at her eyes she got out of the makeshift bed. Using her phone as a light, she grabbed a jersey and her keys, making sure Ally hadn't woken up before she left. She hadn't bothered to check what the time was; all she knew was that she needed to see Austin. Driving as fast as she could, she parked, locking her car she walked up to the doors, a small sigh of relief leaving her lips as they opened. She could see a faint light coming from a door inside and went towards it. Knocking on the door, some guy answered it. Standing there, he looked down at her; he was about, maybe six inches taller than her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, clearly thinking she was one of the 'patients' at the centre.

She gave a small shake of her head. "I…I need to see Austin. Austin Moon. Can I please?" She questioned, looking down, trying to not let another set of tears form. At least not in front of a stranger, that wouldn't look great.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Paige. I'm his girlfriend."

"You do realise what time it is? It's one in the morning." He countered.

"I know it's late or early, but please. I need to see him. Please. You can just tell me where I can find him." She pleaded; she would have gone straight to his room if she knew where it was. But she didn't because they were always outside or somewhere where others where when she visited. It seemed that no visitors were allowed in their rooms.

"I'll see what I can do." He said before closing the door, making her wait outside. Minutes passed before he came back out. "Room 20, go right, then a left. It's on your right."

She mumbled a small thank you as he shut the door again and followed his directions. Finding the room, she quietly opened the door. Seeing two beds she cringed, but a small sigh of relief left her when she saw only one being used. Walking up to him, she shook his shoulder slightly.

"Austin. Psst. Austin, wake up please. Even just a little a bit." She murmured, watching as he stirred a bit.

"Paige?" Came his tired voice, he started to sit up. But didn't get far before he was engulfed by a tight hug from Paige, he could tell that something had upset her by the way she was hugging him. "I'm here. Come here." He murmured, pulling her on to the bed before lifting the blankets so that it covered them both.

"I… Nightmare, it was bad. Not like the others. It… It was you." The redhead murmured into his chest as he rubbed at her arms in a soothing motion.

"It's okay. Take your time." He replied, pressing a small kiss to her head.

"There was… I was in a room. There was a little girl, I think she was ours. She was next to me, not close, just… you know. But… there were drugs, on a desk on the other side of me. T-Then my mother, she spoke before you came in. She… She made you choose. She had said 'Pick one; Paige, your child or the Drugs." A sob left her lips, before she took in a deep breath, letting it out she continued "It took a while, you were showing withdrawal symptoms and I figured out what you'd pick. But … as you were going towards the pills … My parents shot you. They shot you. My mother shot you in the back, my father in the front." She said, pressing a finger to where she saw it go through. "I was so shocked… I… Everything disappeared and I was in a room… I think I was there because I tried to kill myself. Then, blood, lots of it. I woke up and came straight to you. I… I needed to know you weren't dead. I just… I would have been okay with you picking the little girl over me. With the drugs … I would have tried to help you. But you got shot."

"Shhh, Shhh. It's okay, I'm here, and I'm breathing." Austin murmured "Go back to sleep, I'll be right here."


	17. Apartment Hunting

She fell asleep, her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, hearing it put her at a somewhat ease. When she woke up, Austin was packing up his things, almost making Paige panic at not seeing him next to her. Sitting up she put her head in her hands as he packed. They talked a bit, just little small talk. Catching up on the past week since they last saw each other. Austin had told her of his plan; that he was going to go home, to his parents until they found an apartment for the pair of them. Paige agreed she knew that it would be best to do it that way. When Austin finished packing, he grabbed hold of Paige's hand and they headed out the door. He signed out quickly before walking with Paige to her car. She helped him put his things in, just putting them on top of the boxes. She drove him to his place, letting him go in by himself, telling him to meet her at lunch to start looking for apartments.

Lunch time came by and she was waiting in the Music Factory for Austin to arrive, when he did she could see a bit of worry upon his face. A frown replaced the smile that was upon Paige's lips.

"Austin? Is something wrong?" She asked as he got close to her. Her eyes following his hand as it reached into his pocket, he took another step closer. As he did, he took hold of her hand and turned it palm up. Paige was confused, but when he took his hand out of his pocket and placed what was in it in her hand, she started to understand. It was a bag of oxy. Enclosing the pills in her fist, she nodded.

"They hadn't been in my room. These were sitting in my desk. I only looked to see if they got rid of it. I promise you."He spoke with a small voice.

"I believe you. I do, because you came to me with these. You didn't hide them. I'll go flush them, come on." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile taking his hand and leading him up to the bathroom. She emptied the packet into the toilet before flushing it. "Gone." She murmured and placed a quick kiss upon his lips then going to give her hands a wash. Once she was done, she led him downstairs so that they could go looking for apartments around the area. The first apartments they looked into where very small and seemed too crowded for them but it wasn't long until they did find the right one. And it was at a good price for the both of them; they were able to start moving in tomorrow. The place was small, but not too small. They could fit in a couch in the living area, plus a small table and a TV. The bathroom was small, but it would do them, same with the kitchen and the bedroom.

Now, they were sitting her car, eating some McDonalds' for dinner. Listening to the radio and making small chat. When Austin mused "Would you marry me?"

Hearing that made Paige tilt her head a bit, was he asking her? "Marry you?" She repeated back to him.

"Like, not now. We're both eighteen, but like, later. Would you?" He answered her

"If we were still together, I would. I would hope we are still together, I really do like you, a lot." She replied with a smile, leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I would like to hope so too." He popped a fry into his mouth before asking "You said, in your dream there was a kid. That you said you thought it was ours."

Paige nodded "Yeah, I did. She had your eyes, but had my hair."

"One day, I would hope that can happen. One day. Not soon, we both need to be clean for a good while. Be better for it."

"Yeah, me too." She agreed, flashing him a quick grin as she finished off her food. She was to drop Austin off at his place. He was going to pack his things ready to move tomorrow, and he was going to tell his parents that he was moving out. He never got the chance too when they visited him, nor did he want too. At least, not until he knew it was happening and now it was.

After he was dropped off, Paige went back to Ally's to tell her of what was happening. Making her say that they should party a little, and by that party meant a binge watch of _Gravity Falls_ and some popcorn and lollies until they fell asleep. They woke up when Ally's alarm went off. They got ready for the day, Paige putting all the clothes she took out into a bag and heading to her car. They had breakfast quickly before both heading to the mall, Ally had work and Paige was going to help out with some of the Dance students until Austin came by. Ally was upstairs with one of her piano students, Molly, while Paige was with, Adam, a dancer. They were going through a routine to the song ' _Fall Away'_ by Twenty One Pilots. She was dancing behind him, allowing him to take the front. She smiled as she watched him, ginning even more when she noticed Austin watching them. When the song finished, she applauded him and gave him a hug, telling him that she would still be coming by to see his progress. He gave a small nod and went to go find his mother. Paige walked up to Austin and sat next to him.

"I have my things in my car, and I know you do too." He said resting his head on her shoulder, making her frown just a little.

Reaching her hand up to run her hand through his hair, she asked "What's up?"

"Just… I told my parents, they didn't take it well. They think I'm going to go back to drugs if I move out. They actually said that is why they want me to stay with them, so they can monitor me, watch me." He spoke with a depleted sigh. "It's like they don't trust me anymore."

"Then they don't deserve you. They should trust you. And it's too late for them to stop you, to stop us. We just now need to bring everything in, and then buy a few more things including a bed."

Austin nodded his head lightly. "Yeah, can we just sit here for a bit?"

"Yeah." She replied, she understood how he was feeling and the place could wait a while. They sat there for a few minutes, not speaking. If he wanted to talk, she would let him talk first. When Austin stood up, she followed and took hold of his hand as they walked out of the Music Factory. They each took their own cars to the apartment, which was a block away from the Mall. Unpacking they started with Paige's things, taking a few boxes up at a time. Every box was placed in the corner of the living area, when they finished they laid down on the floor.

"My parents aren't home right now; maybe we can take some of my bigger things from there. Like my desk and computer." Austin spoke as he held onto her hand.

Paige gave a small nod. "Yeah, we can get my TV. Mum usually has a full shift on the weekends. So we won't bump into her."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. We should get to it then." Austin said before he stood up and held out his hand to help her up. They decided to take her car as they went to her old house first. Jake had answered the door and a sigh of relief fell from the redhead's lips as she went to her room, unplugging the TV and gathering the chords needed. She gave her brother a quick hug before she left, Austin driving as they went to his parent's home. Arriving, the former star made a quick trip into the garage to use get a few tools so that they could take apart the desk. Paige made her way up to his room, removing things and placing them on his bed. Picking up the laptop she was about to go and take it down when she saw Austin wide eyes coming up the stairs.

"My parents are home. They're supposed to be at work." He said as he walked towards her, making her walk backwards into his room. When they got in, he shut the door behind him and slid down the door. "Oh god, oh fuck. What if they see you? And call your mother? I… I don't want a restraining order, not against you." The blond started to panic

Putting the laptop down, she walked over to him, standing in front of him. "Austin." She spoke with a firm voice to get his attention on her. "I won't let them do that. Okay. Look me in the eyes." She waited for him to look into green-grey eyes. When he did, she took hold of his hands, lowering the pair to the ground. "They can't separate us. We are both eighteen, we have moved out. They have no legal hold over us now. We can just sit here and wait, or we can just go through the house and ignore them. It's your choice. Do you want to face them?"

He shook his head "I don't, but your car. They'll see it. I need too."

"Okay, we can dismantle the desk, and then go downstairs. Give you some more time." Paige said before she leant in to give him a quick kiss, grabbing the tools from his hand and walking to the desk. She dismantled the desk as Austin sat down, she didn't mind it. He needed to work things out and she wouldn't force him to help if he was needed a little bit of space. Once it was done, Paige placed all the screws in a bag, placing it in a pocket before grabbing hold of Austin's bag and putting his laptop in it. She picked up the smaller pieces of the desk, giving Austin a small smile as he stood up, opening the door before grabbing the bigger piece.


	18. Fights and Faints

Going down the stairs, Paige went first and waited at the bottom as Austin came down hulling the bit of wood. As they were going through the lounge, a coughing noise could be heard. The pair both let out a sigh, lowering the items to the ground before looking towards his parents who were standing beside them now.

"Austin, what are you doing?" His mother questioned

"I'm taking my desk. It's mine, same with my computer."

"No, you are not young man." Spoke his father, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I am. You can keep the TV and bed and whatever else is in my room. I have everything else I need."

"You are not leaving this house." Mike spoke, looking his son dead in the eye.

"I am. I am eighteen, I can move out. I have a source of income, and I already have place."

"Austin Monica Moon, you will not leave this house, just so you can go ahead and do drugs again." His mother fumed, stomping her foot on the ground.

A scoff came from Paige's mouth, earning her glares from the Moon's. "Really? You seriously don't trust your son anymore? Because of a disease he had, that he has." The redhead questioned with disbelief, how could they. "He is clean, he's honest. And what they fuck do you know. He could still be here and go back on them, hell you made it easy. Not because of how you are acting, but because you left the drugs in his room. Where did you think he would have stored them? Did you guys ever bother to go into his room and search for them? Or did you just leave it unattended because you were ashamed? He came to me with them and I flushed them. The chances of him getting high again are slim."

"Paige, stop. Let's just go." Austin mumbled picking up his part of the desk, waiting for Paige to do the same before heading out, ignore his parents gaping jaws. They placed the desk parts in the boot of the car before Austin drove them back to their apartment. Paige was still fuming, but she was letting it slid as she and Austin drove in silence. None of them spoke as they brought everything into their apartment, not even when they pumped up the airbed that they were going to use until they got themselves a proper bed. Deciding to lay down on the bed, Austin cuddled into her chest. A small sigh left him as his arms wrapped around her waist, while Paige's arms went around him, just like his did when she felt like this. It was almost protective, like they knew what they other was going through in their head and the hold and soft brushes of their hand through the other's hair was just to let them know that they're there for them. Forever and always, that they aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Days passed by; going to school, going to work then coming home to each other. Slowly they got everything they needed in their place. Pots and pans, plates and bowls. All the cutlery and furniture were brought. Prom came by and went, Austin went with Paige, Dez with Carrie while Trish and Ally rode solo. But they all went together; spending the night together and partying like everyone else around them. Everyone was amazed that Ally won Prom Queen again, Austin didn't win King again. Rumours started flying around the school about why he wasn't at school for almost a month. At times it would get to him, leaving him drained and upset, curling into Paige's chest as he fell asleep when he got home. The same would happen around the other way, when Paige was having one of her days again. Working in the mall did cause the pair to bump into his parents a lot. At first it was just looking at him and looking away, until when they did talk to him. Things slowly started to become better, and Paige trusted them a little. Knowing that they hadn't told her mother that they were together still that allowed her to start to forgive them for what they did, or lack thereof. And she is sure that the reason they are starting to forgive her for what she said is because Austin is clean and they know that she is helping, even if it's what they want to do themselves. As a year came by since their getting clean pack, Jimmy made Austin take a drug test before allowing him to sign on again. Paige couldn't forget the smile that spread across his face when he came home with the good news. They celebrated it with a night out with a trip to the movies and to a nice dinner.

* * *

Two years. That's how long they had been together now. Austin was performing, even after the media started to hound him when he came clean about why he was dropped. The media started making up stories, causing Austin to have a few meltdowns, but Paige was there for him. Even told him to write out how he was feeling into a book. That it could be used for a new song. It did make a good song, and Paige loved it. Paige started a youtube channel with for her dancing and started to gain a few fans, especially after she 'officially' confirmed that yes, she was dating Austin Moon. She ignored the hate she got, just like Austin was. They were in it together. Tonight, it would have been a two years and a week since they officially started going out, or at least said they would start dating. Austin was going to celebrate it; he took her out to a very nice restaurant before going to the Music Factory studio, where Paige films her videos. Paige had been feeling a bit off for the past few days, but she was pushing past it. And it generally went away by the time lunch passed. Music was playing as they walked in and Paige could see one of Dez's cameras sitting in the middle of the room. _Why was Austin filming this_? Paige thought to herself but shrugged it off. She would probably find out soon. Austin took her hand, asking her to dance to which she nodded with a smile. He took the lead but halfway through Paige pulled away, not feeling so good.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, concern filling his voice as he saw her sway a bit.

"I…I think... wait no." She murmured before falling forward into his arms. Austin caught her, alarm started blaring through him. Picking her up he brought her to his car, putting her in the back of his car and driving as fast as he could to the hospital. As he brought in, he saw her mother and she clearly saw him. When her eyes fell to her daughter in his arms she ran towards him, calling for a gurney.

"What happened?" She demanded in an angry tone.

"She… She fainted, we were dancing and she fainted. She has said she hasn't felt right each morning, but by lunch. It was gone, so I don't know what's happened." Austin spoke, his words rushing out, almost running together

"It's not drugs is it?"

"No! I have not touched any since that day. Nor has she, unless you can't her anti-depressants."

A nurse came in with a bed, and Austin put her on it. Her mother pushed him aside as she rushed her off into a room. The star could hear her demand that I stay here, and that someone was to make sure of it. Worry was settling into him and he took a seat, pulling out the ring he had in his pocket, he was going to give it to her. He was going to ask her to marry him; he thought enough time had passed. That it would be the right time for it. He twisted and turned the ring in his fingers as he waited for any kind of news about Paige. Seeing her mother come towards him, she didn't seem too happy; then again she never did look happy when he was around. Even when he would pass her by in the streets, she hated him.

"It was food poisoning. And it was bad, she didn't make it. Paige didn't make it."

Austin's jaw dropped, tears started to form in his eyes. "C-Can I see her? Just for the last time" He asked, he wanted to at least give her the ring.

"No, I'm sorry. Please leave."

"But she's my girlfriend. I wanted to marry her."

"You kept her away from me for two years. You can't see her. You are not married to her, so you cannot see her, nor are you invited to her funeral." Her mother spoke, her voice, Austin couldn't place what she was feeling. Austin felt like screaming, like hitting something, but he couldn't. That would cause a scene and he didn't want that, he placed the ring back into his pocket.

"Screw you. I fucking love her, and you are keeping me away from her. Screw you; I hope your latest boyfriend realises how shitty you truly are. I hope Jake realises how shitty a parent you are. I really hope he does, because if you couldn't accept your daughter's happiness, why would you accept his." Austin spoke before leaving to climb in his car. That was when he broke down crying, slamming his hand against the wheel, and letting out a scream. He drove home, not bothering to get changed out of his clothes before he passed out on their bed, crying himself to sleep. 

* * *

**Sequel** **Coming Very Soon. Within the next week. I promise. I'm writing it up. I like to have a few chapters ready before publishing even the first one**


End file.
